Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou)
by SheWonGirl
Summary: Dimulai dihari yang hujan, lalu heels yang digunakannya patah dan dilengkapi dengan kemarahan manajernya. Dihari berikutnya ada insiden roti isi kacang hijau dan laporan keuangan? Kemudian kemunculan nama seseorang yang membuat manajernya murka dan melakukan sesuatu dibatas kendalinya/ RNR MINA :D/Ini sumarry chap 1 ampe 3, ga nyambung ga papa lah ya xD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya dan tentu saja itu miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M for save  
**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya yang ga bisa menjauh dari saya -_-**

* * *

******Sadistic Finance Manager** **(S Keiri No Kaichou**) ©_SheWonGirl_

* * *

**PS : Kalo ada yang tahu bahasa Jepangnya Manajer Keuangan kasi tahu saya ya, bener engga kalo Manajer Keuangan = Keiri No Kaichou. Makasih :)**

* * *

Langit pagi Kota Konoha begitu mendung. Beberapa kali terdengar guntur yang menyambar dan kilat menghiasi langit yang semakin menghitam. Belum terjadi hujan. Gadis yang terlihat begitu manis itu mencoba keluar dari kerumunan orang yang berdesakan, mencoba keluar dari kereta api di peron nomor 5. Genap sepuluh menit sudah ia berusaha keluar dari kerumunan. Ia yang sudah tidak sabar langsung mengambil tas tangan yang ada di lengannya, ia menjinjingnya. Sedang tangan kirinya sibuk memasukkan novel roman yang ia bawa. Di dalam kereta tadi dia hanya mampu membaca 10 halaman dari 568 jumlahnya. Dengan sibuknya ia mengobrak-abrik isi tas merahnya yang bergambar bunga sakura, ia mencari _train card pass_ yang sudah tentu ia butuhkan saat berada di _entrance_ _gate_ di depannya. Sedikit kepayahan ia, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu menemukan _train card pass _miliknya berada diantara bedak dan lipgloss. Gadis itu sebisanya berusaha cepat dan keluar begitu saja dari stasiun hingga tak menyadari ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Tepat saat gadis itu menuruni tangga yang ke enam, hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur. Ah, dia harus cepat atau tidak ia akan terlambat. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil dibawah guyuran hujan. Sedikit kesusahan karena ia menggunakan _high heels_ hitam mengkilap bertali yang menempel di kakinya, juga ia takut jika air yang sudah menggenang di aspal mencriprat ke kaki dan rok mini warna merah mudanya yang bermodel pias 6. Ingatlah, yang berlarian bukan dirinya saja.

Tak hilang akal, gadis itu berlari-lari disepajang emperan toko agar sedikit terhindar dari air hujan, ya walau _blouse_ merah muda berlengan ¾ nya tak begitu terselamatkan dari guyuran tapi toh ia tak akan terlalu basah.

Gadis itu berhenti sebentar saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ponselnya berdering, tanda sambung ditelepon masuknya. Bergerak cepat - gadis bersurai indigo dengan potongan rambut ¾ punggung dan poni yang menjutai hingga atas alis wajah porselen miliknya - ia mengambil ponsel flip warna ungu dari tas sakura kepunyaannya lalu menjawabnya.

"Ya, Ino, aku sedang buru-buru kesana," ucapnya mendahului peneleponnya.

"Cepatlah atau ia akan mengamuk," jawab yang dipanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan Ino.

"Oke," jawabnya singkat lalu gadis itu memutus hubungan dan memasukkan hp flip yang berbandul boneka kucing kecil kedalam tasnya.

Gadis itu berlari lagi, tapi kemalangan sedikit menimpa dirinya. Saat ia berlari, kaki kirinya sedikit tidak seimbang sehingga dirinya terjatuh dan menyebabkan heels sepatunya patah. Gadis itu menyernyit menahan emosi. _Mini skirt_ yang ia lindungi, _blouse_ pink yang ia cintai dan tas bermotif sakura yang ia miliki semuanya kotor. KUSOOOOO! Musim panas yang menyebalkan.

Gadis indigo itu berhasil masuk di _lobby_ perusahaan tempatnya bekerja setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 08.10 dan ia sudah puas berlari ria. Sudah begitu lenggang suasana di beberapa tempat karena para karyawan sudah memulai pekerjaan harian mereka. Gadis itu salah satu staff di divisi keuangan bagian penggarapan pajak.

Gadis itu segera menuju lift dan menekan angka 4, lantai dimana dirinya bekerja. Sedikit cacat – berjinjit – saat gadis itu berjalan ke ruangannya. Sudah barang tentu ia akan kena labrak oleh managernya yang super _perfect_ karena dirinya terlambat masuk. Gadis itu langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu kemudian ia membuka suara, "Selamat pagi semuanya," ucapnya keras.

Beberapa pasang mata milik teman sejawatnya langsung menuju ke arahnya -bahkan manajernya-. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum manis, _blouse _pinknya terbuka dua kancing secara tidak sengaja dan menampakan buntalan yang tertutup oleh bra, kakinya ia posisikan secara vertikal agar menutupi heels cacatnya. Rambut indigonya sedikit lepek karena air hujan, bedak yang ia poleskan diwajah tirusnya sudah luntur tetapi itu tak masalah karena ia memiliki kulit seputih porselen, tidak ada masalah dengan bibirnya, lipgloss yang ia pakaikan tidak memudar. Beberapa titik air mengalir dari leher jenjangnya menuju dadanya dan hal itu membuat gadis indigo terlihat sedikit ...

'_Sexy_,' pikir Ino, teman si gadis indigo.

Gadis itu berjalan kearah meja milik manajernya. Tepat saat ia berada di depan meja manajernya, ia menunduk dalam. Takut jika harus menatap manajer berambut kuning nan jabrik itu.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku manajer," ucapnya sungkan.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau datang terlambat?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Karena hujan, tadi aku ..."

"Bagus! Alasanmu karena hujan? Kau pikir temanmu yang lain juga tidak kehujanan, huh? Lagipula jika kau tidak terlalu idiot, seharusnya kau mampir ke swalayan dan membeli payung bukannya berlarian di emperan toko seperti monyet," ucapnya kesal di tempat duduk.

Gadis itu menatap polos ke arah manajernya lalu bertanya, "Apa manajer tadi di belakangku? Lalu apa kau membeli payung terlebih dahulu?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak menawariku agar sepayung denganmu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kenapa aku harus menawarimu? Memangnya kau siapaku?" tanyanya sengit.

Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya, sedikit kecewa, "Manajer, kau amnesia? Aku kan bawahanmu."

Hanya selang beberapa detik sebelum sang manajer kuning membuka suara, teman gadis itu – Ino – menarik gadis indigo dan membawanya kearah pintu dan mengeluarkannya dari ruangan dan menyuruh gadis itu menunggu disana. Setelah itu gadis bernama Ino menghadap manajernya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya keluar, Yamanaka," ucap pria kuning itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Yamanaka itu hanya meringis dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk manajer, "Tidak sopan jika aku mengatakannya dengan keras," ucapnya.

"Jadi kau ingin membisikannya padaku?" tanyanya, ia menaikkan alis sebelah matanya.

"Tentu saja, manajer," ucap gadis itu tersenyum menang.

**********Sadistic Finance Manager** **(S Keiri No Kaichou**) ©_SheWonGirl_

Gadis indigo yang sudah berada di luar ruang kerjanya itu sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding yang bercat hijau muda. Tadi dirinya sudah dibisiki Ino agar dia menunggu dulu di luar, Ino lah yang akan menghadapi si manajer kuning, Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali menyadari hujan di luar sana sudah reda. Ia dapat melihat keluar karena di depannya terdapat dua buah jendela kaca yang setiap buahnya berukuran 1x1 meter. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, masih dengan dengan _high heels_ cacatnya. Ia membuka pengunci jendela lalu menarik slotnya. Angin yang tidak terlalu kencang menerpa wajah dan tubuh penuhnya.

Entah ide darimana dengan semangatnya gadis itu menaikkan rok bagian depannya, 'Dengan begini rok ku akan mudah mengering,' pikirnya, ia tersenyum penuh antusias.

Sedangkan pada saat itu juga si manajer kuning keluar dari ruangan. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Begitu parah menurut kaca pengamatannya yang ia mulai dari tubuh bagian bawah gadis itu hingga ke atas, dari _high heels_ patah, betis yang tak bersih, rok yang basah dan sedikit kotor – dan parahnya gadis itu membuka bagian depan – lalu _blouse_ pink yang transparan karena air hujan hingga menampakkan bra putih yang berhias strawberry merah – hijau, tidak salah jika Ino mengusirnya keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Celana dalammu tidak _sexy_, Hyuga_-san_," ucapnya seraya mendekat.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hyuga itu tersentak dan buru – buru melepaskan roknya lalu berbalik menghadap si rambut kuning. Gadis itu menatapnya sebentar – mempertemukan _lavender_nya dengan _biru tosca _manajernya untuk sepersekian detik – lalu meluruskan _mini skirt_nya.

"Aku hanya ingin ..."

"Ingin apa? Mengeringkan rokmu tapi memperlihatkan celana dalam yang bahkan anak sd tak lagi memakainya?" tanyanya datar.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi komentar manajer kuningnya itu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena perkataan si manajer mungkin benar adanya.

Hening. Tak ada suara lagi, yang ada hanyalah angin sepoi yang masuk lewat jendela kaca yang dibuka oleh Hyuga tadi. Detik berikutnya yang ada hanyalah helaan nafas dari sang manajer.

"Gomenasai," lirih Hinata, "Lain kali aku akan ..."

"Hinata_-chan_," panggil suara dari arah pintu. Ino sudah berjalan dari arah sana dan menuju ke tempat mereka. Ia menjinjing sebuah _shopping bag_ berwarna hitam. Kedua orang berbeda jenis itu menatap Ino. Ino menyerahkan _shopping bag_ pada Hinata dan gadis itu menerimanya.

"Didalamnya ada blazer tertutup, kau bisa mengganti _blouse_ mu dengan itu, kau tahu Hinata-_chan_ pakaianmu terlalu memprovokasi," ucap Ino, ia mengerling pada Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Ino?" tanya Hinata, kemudian hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sedang sang manajer sudah beranjak, berjalan dari tempatnya dan dengan segera Ino membuka suara, "Huh, anda sudah ingin kembali, manajer?"

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuh _chit chat_, segeralah bekerja," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi lalu berbalik, berjalan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Gadis berdada cukup besar itu – Ino – tertawa, "Bukankah dia itu _eccentric*_?" tanya Ino.

Gadis indigo itu hanya bisa mengangguk – angguk, "Mungkin Ino-_chan._"

"Cepatlah ganti bajumu Hinata-_chan_," ucap Ino, ia menyungging senyuman.

"Oke, terima kasih atas pinjaman _blazer_nya," ucapnya, gadis Hyuga itu buru – buru berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hah, dia melupakan yang satu ini," ucap Ino, ia menutup jendela kaca dan menguncinya.

**********Sadistic Finance Manager** **(S Keiri No Kaichou**) ©_SheWonGirl_

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak acara keterlambatan si gadis Hyuga. Ia memakai blazer hitam pinjaman dari Ino yang tentu saja sedikit kebesaran untuk ukuran gadis Hyuga, sedang _blouse_ kotornya ia serahkan pada Ino dan gadis itu berjanji pada Hinata jika _blouse_ pink miliknya akan bersih dan rapi nanti sore. Katanya dia sudah menitipkannya pada seseorang agar di _laundry_kan. Sedang untuk _high heels_ hitamnya – yang gadis Hyuga bilang bahwa mereka pemberian nii-san nya saat ulang tahun kemarin – diakali oleh gadis Hyuga itu dengan mengelemnya kembali, sehingga mau tidak mau gadis itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki diruang kerjanya dan ya, heels itu ia letakkan dibawah meja.

Didalam ruangan tempat ia bekerja – dia, 11 orang staff lainnya plus manajer kuningnya – dibagi beberapa meja berbentuk meja sekat, kecuali meja manajer yang berdiri sendiri. Ruangan itu cukup besar, ada rak-rak dan almari penyimpanan berkas, 5 buah lukisan kecil tapi terlihat apik, ada 1 set sofa yang di bentuk setengah lingkaran dan semuanya menghadap dinding kaca – begitu menyegarkan – karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan adalah gunung Fuji.

Gadis itu sedang berkutat dengan komputer di mejanya, dari meja manajer, meja yang ditempati gadis indigo itu begitu kentara. Beberapa kali gadis itu diperhatikan oleh sang manajer bahkan hal itu di sadari oleh Ino yang duduk di sampingnya – tempat mereka berdekatan – satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Hina, sepertinya _feeling_ku memang benar-benar tepat, manajer kuning itu menyukaimu," ucap Ino.

"_Don't be daydreaming, darling_," ucapnya lucu. "Pandanganmu sepertinya tertutup oleh permen kapas," cela Hinata. Ia masih berkutat dengan komputer di depannya.

"Kau menyesal nantinya jika tidak mendengarkan ucapanku, jika kau percaya padaku, kau yang seharusnya menyerangnya duluan," ucap Ino yakin.

"Dia galak padaku, Ino. Walau pada yang lainnya juga, tapi tak separah diriku" ucap Hinata, sekarang dirinya menatap ke arah Ino.

"Karena kau istimewa makanya kau diperlakukan berbeda," ucap Ino, ia terkikik geli.

"Berhentilah sekarang juga dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di antara wajah mereka – tak tahu ia muncul dari mana.

Ino segera kembali ke pekerjaannya tanpa komando yang ke dua, sedang Hinata membuang muka. Mungkin mukanya sekarang begitu memerah karena malu. Tak berhenti begitu saja, Naruto mengikuti arah wajah Hinata, sekarang dia berdiri di belakang kursi Hinata dan wajahnya sudah berada di samping kepala Hinata. Hampir saja hidung gadis itu mengenai pipi Naruto.

"Hyuga_-san_, sebaiknya kau mencari sesuatu untuk mengaitkan blazermu, dari tempatku aku masih bisa melihat bra ichigo (strawberry) mu," ucapnya berbisik di telinga putih Hinata. Napasnya telak masuk di daun telinga gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu memiliki getaran aneh dan geli.

Belum cukup disitu, manajer kuning itu memegang juntaian rambut yang berada di pipi kanan Hinata, lalu membenahinya, ia meletakkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu, "Aku suka rambut barumu," ucapnya lagi. Barulah kemudian ia benar – benar pergi sedang gadis itu menunduk dalam lagi. Tapi setelah itu gadis manis berambut indigo mengekor bayangan pria bersurai kuning, benar sekali, gadis itu memang menyukai si pria kuning.

Pria itu memiliki karunia wajah tampan khas pria Jepang yang sepertinya sudah 'dikutuk' semakin dewasa semakin terlihat ganteng. Mata _tosca _nya yang indah, hidung mancung, alis tebal. Senyum manis – yang pernah dijumpai oleh Hinata – dan tatapan tajam matanya menjadi nilai plus tersendiri. Tulang rahang wajah yang sempurna dan kulit halus serta mata khas nya, membuat Naruto mampu membuat dirinya lemas hanya dengan tatapannya. Belum lagi bentuk tubuh seksi dan dada bidangnya. Arrggg... gadis itu pengagumnya dan itu membuat dirinya nelangsa.

Sepersekian detik setelah _inner self_nya berbicara dan ia membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan kegiatan itu tak luput dari jangkauan pandangan si surai kuning bermodel _spike_.

**T B C**

**_*Nyentrik : berperilaku, bergaya eksentrik, aneh, tidak wajar_**

**Sebenernya fic ini fic kemarin yg aku upload di fandom Bleach, tapi karena permintaan teman, q edit dan aku masukin ke fandom Naruto. Be gentle to me please buat fic yg pertama kali q publish disini. Arigatou Gozaimasu :D**

**Ini link di Bleach-nya jika pengen baca yg versi IchiRuki :D**

** - s / 9797855 /1 atau di profil aku :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sepenuhnya. Saya cuma pinjem nama tokoh yang ga akan mungkin saya ganti lagi ._.**

******Pairing : Naru Hina**

******Genre : Romance**

******Rate : M **

******Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya yang ga bisa menjauh dari saya -_-**

******Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou) ©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis indigo bermata lemon itu sudah sedikit demi sedikit memberesi mejanya, mulai dari menyimpan pekerjaannya dan mencopy soft filenya, dia juga sudah memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas ke dalam tas sakura merahnya. Bukan kertas penting tentu saja, tapi ia tak bisa membuangnya, bukan pula kertas milik perusahaan, lagipula ia hanya pegawai biasa, mana mungkin diizinkan membawa berkas dari kantor. Apalagi dia bagian pajak, bisa-bisa dia dituduh memanipulasi data. Hanya kertas sobekan corat-coretnya yang tak jauh dari penghitungan pajak dan beberapa kata-kata pribadi – yang ia yakin dia akan malu jika sampai dibaca orang lain. Berikutnya ia memasukkan hp flip _lavender_-biru tuanya kedalam tasnya lagi. Beberapa dari rekan sekantornya sudah pulang duluan. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 6. Boleh menyebutnya sore ataupun malam.

Gadis indigo itu menunduk, memberesi _high heels_ bertalinya dan memakainya degan hati-hati dan sebuah suara yang datang dari gadis sexy disampingnya itu sedikit mengganggunya.

"Sudah selesai Hinata?" tanya Ino.

Dengan gerak cepat gadis indigo itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menyebabkan kepala mungilnya itu membentur, mengenai laci tempat keyboarnya.

"Awwwhhh," pekiknya.

"Itu pasti sakit sekali, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino. Tanganya sudah terulur untuk membantu Hinata.

Sedang gadis indigo itu hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya sayang. Di sisi lain, manajer kuningnya sepertinya malah menertawakannya.

"Berhati-hatilah Hyuuga, sepertinya nasibmu hari ini begitu buruk, bukan begitu," ucapnya santai.

Gadis itu menuju arah si manajer, sedikit melirikkan matanya, 'Dia menyebalkan, bukan begitu,' pikirnya.

"Terima kasih atas peringatanmu manajer, aku akan berusaha mengingatnya," jawabnya kaku.

"Dan aku berpikir kau bukan pengingat yang baik, sayang," ucapnya cepat, dia sudah berjalan keluar ruangan sebelum Hinata dan Ino terkesiap dari kekagetan mereka.

"Ino, kau tadi mendengar dia bilang apa? Sayang?" tanya Hinata, ia hampir memekik.

"Entahlah, jangan tanya aku Hinata. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mempercayai pendengaranku," jawab gadis itu cepat.

Kedua gadis itu berpandangan, lalu menggeleng dan melupakan apa yang terjadi. Mereka berdua lalu mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan, pulang. Harus melewati lift menuju lantai pertama dan menuju lobby perusahaan.

******Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou) ©_SheWonGirl_**

Hanya menunggu beberapa menit, gadis berambut kuning muda berdada penuh itu sudah diambil oleh pacarnya, baca saja ia dijemput oleh Sai. Gadis indigo itu melepas tanda pengenal yang dia kenakan sedari tadi, lalu mencoba memasukkannya kedalam tas. Oh, gadis itu ingat ia belum memeriksa train card pass miliknya, siapa tahu ia tak sengaja meninggalkannya atau bagaimana. Sudah beberapa kali gadis indigo mengalami hal yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Kartunya tertinggal di kantornya, padahal ia sudah berada di stasiun.

Gadis itu duduk lagi di kursi lobby lalu mengobok-obok isi tasnya. Tidak ketemu, tapi ia mencari lagi, siapa tahu terselip didalam novel roman yang dibawanya tadi. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil, tak berhasil, tak ada dan lenyap tak berbekas. Apakah tertinggal di meja kerjanya? Gadis indigo segera berdiri dan berjalan lagi ke arah lift. Sebuah keharusan untuknya mencari di meja kerjanya.

Gadis indigo yang sudah keluar dari lift itu segera mengambil hp flip nya dan mencoba menghubungi kakak laki-lakinya.

"Nii-chan, sudah sampai dimana?" tanya Hinata segera.

"Benarkah, nii-chan sudah sampai di perpustakaan? Tunggu sebentar nii-chan, sepertinya train card pass ku tertinggal, aku harus mengambilnya sebentar," jawab gadis itu terburu-buru. Ia bahkan sudah berlari di koridor kantornya. Terlebih ia tidak sadar jika berpapasan dengan manajernya. Ah, bahkan ia melupakan fakta bahwa _high heels_nya bisa patah untuk kedua kalinya.

Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya segera, barulah ia mencari disekitar mejanya. Ia belum mematikan teleponnya yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan nii-channya.

"Nani?" pekiknya dan gadis itu sekali lagi membenturkan kepala mungilnya pada laci tempat keyboard komputernya. Kembali, gadis itu megelus belakang kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Nii-chan, aku akan mematikan teleponku sekarang dan kau harus menghubung Tenten-nee sekarang juga, jangan membuat aku bersalah. Mencari waktu kosong untuk kalian berdua itu sangat sulit. Aku akan segera menemukannya, jadi nii-chan tidak usah khawatir,"

Diseberang sana kakak laki-laki gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Please, nii-chan, jangan membuat aku menyesal. Ke perpustakaan bisa kapan-kapan dan bukan berarti kau mengingkari janji kita. Aku nanti bisa memasak tamagoyaki," jawa Hinata, ia tersenyum senang setelah mengetahui kakak laki-lakinya itu setuju.

Baru beberapa detik setelah ia mematikan hubungan teleponnya, sekarang hp itu berbunyi dengan layar yang menunjukkan nama yang berbeda.

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, bahkan gadis itu hampir berteriak kegirangan. "Kapan kau pulang ke Jepang, sayang?" tanya gadis itu meggebu.

"Haha, maaf, aku mengeluarkannya dengan tak sengaja. Mau aku jemput?" tanya Hinata.

Pemuda di seberang masih menjawabnya, menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Oh, ya aku hampir lupa. Bahkan dirumah kakekmu akan ada banyak butler yang bisa menjemputmu,"

Jawaban dari sana lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana saat kau pulang, beri aku kejutan dan biarkan aku terkesan," jawab Hinata.

Lalu dari seberang hanyalah terdengar suara keras, salam, dan mematikan sambungannya.

Saat gadis itu masih menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang mendarat di bahunya. Ia tersentak kaget lalu segera menghadapkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Manajer, kau mengagetkanku," pekik Hinata, ia hampir marah.

Manajer kuningnya itu hanya menampakkan wajah datar sebagai jawabannya lalu membuka suara, "Kau gadis paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Apa aku harus menunggu setengah jam lagi agar aku bisa bicara denganmu?" tanyanya ketus.

Gadis itu menyernyitkan kening, sedikit bingung tapi akhirnya ia membuka suara, "Manajer sudah dibelakangku dari tadi? Berapa lama?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk yaang kedua kalinya saat kau membenturkan kepalamu pada laci hari ini," ucapnya cepat.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah, malu, "Maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu manajer! Dan juga sepertinya anda menaruh kutukan pada setiap perkataan yang anda ucapkan padaku, hari ini benar-benar sedikit sial. Oh, ya kenapa anda ingin berbicara denganku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Jika kau sangat peduli pada perkataanku seharusnya kau tidak membuatku marah," desisnya. Manajer kuningnya itu lalu menaikkan bibirnya sedikit, kesal lalu melemparkan sesuatu ke meja kerja Hinata. Ia mengencangkan dasinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Hinata hanya masih terbengong di tempatnya, lalu ia mengamati sesuatu yang ada di mejanya, yang dilemparkan oleh manajer kuningnya. Ia memegangnya, dan gadis itu tau itu benda apa. Itu train card pass nya. Lalu dari mana si kuning itu mendapatkannya? Apa ia menemukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya? Ah sudahlah, ia harus pulang sekarang dan memasak tamagoyaki untuk santapan malamnya. Nii-channya mungkin tak akan pulang malam ini karena ia sudah bersama tunangannya. Jika dikatakan oleh hukum bahkan mereka sudah menjaddi suami istri. Gadis itu harus cepat karena nantinya dia juga harus mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan-bahannya.

******Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou) ©_SheWonGirl_**

Pagi itu si gadis indigo tak datang terlambat ke kantor. Ia harus menemui manajernya terlebih dahulu. Berbicara personal sebelum kegiatan bekerja dimulai. Kemarin dia sudah membantunya menemukan train pass nya, hari ini gadis itu harus menunjukkkan rasa terima kasihnya. Jam di dinding kantor masih menunjukkan pukul 07.30, teman-teman sejawantnya bahkan belum datang. Ia membuka pintu kantornya pelan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ruangan itu masih sama, apakah menurutnya kantor itu bisa dirubah dalam semalam saja? Ruangan itu masih sama tentu saja, saat pintu dibuka didepan sana adalah ruang gerak kosong sekitar kurang lebih 12 meter – hanya diisi dispenser air putih - barulah ada seperangkat sofa. Disepanjang sofa, dinding kantornya berupa kaca. Disitu ada tanaman hias yang diletakkan agar ruangan itu tidak terlalu kering. Lalu setelahnya itu tembok biasa yang didepannya melekat almari berkas yang berjajar 3. Barulah meja kerja sekat yang bisa diisi dirinya dan 11 teman lainnya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan tubuhnya. Ya, setelah pintu jika ia berjalan kearah kanan maka itulah meja manajernya. Tepat secara garis vertikal dengan mejanya. Dan dibelakang meja manajernya itu juga ada almari penyimpanan berkas, milik manajernya saja. Hanya satu. Soal jam dinding, ruangan itu ada tiga. Cobalah untuk percaya.

Yang pertama ada di belakang meja manajer, menempel ditembok tepat diatas mejanya. Setelah pengangkatan Naruto menjadi manajer keuangannya, si kuning itu hanya merubah almari penyimpanan agar diletakkan dipojok ruangan. Barulah mejanya berada di sampinya, agak kedepan. Yang kedua ada di dinding samping, tepat diatas salah satu teman sekantornya dan yang ke tiga ada diatas dispenser air. Gadis itu masuk, ia kemudian duduk di meja manajernya. Mencoba-coba kursinya dan jawabannya ya, karena ia ingin mencoba duduk disana tapi tidak punya pikiran untuk mengambil alih posisinya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Kursi manajer itu nyaman, tidak senyaman kursi dorong miliknya. Tapi, bukankah milik direktur akan lebih nyaman dari ini. Pikirnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi barulah ia meletakkan tas hitam –dilengkapi dengan aksesoris mote dan rantai ccb-nya diatas meja. Ketika gadis itu membuka resleting tas miliknya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu nona?" tanya suara itu dan Hinata tahu itu suara manajer kuningnya.

Reflek gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memandang kearah manajernya dan ia berpegangan pada sisi kursi manajer itu. Tapi sial, tangannya terpeleset dan menyebabkan dirinya lebih malu dari yang seharusnya.

Gadis itu menyibakkan rambut kirinya, telinga porselennya sudah memerah. "Maaf, manajer bukan maksudku untuk ..." Hening. Gadis itu tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mewakili perilakunya. Hanya bisa menatap manajer _biru tosca_ itu dengan manik _lavender_nya.

"Jika kau ingin, aku akan duduk ditempatmu hari ini, nikmati saja tempat itu," ucapnya. Si manajer itu sudah hampir berjalan menuju meja Hinata tapi Hinata menariknya pelan dan menahan Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Tunggu manajer. Anda salah paham," ucapnya, "Ah, maaf," lanjutnya. lalu ia mepaskan tangan Naruto dan mengambil tasnya.

Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah wadah makanan atau biasanya kotak bekal yang berukuran 9x9 cm dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Aku bermaksud memberikan anda ini, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kemarin," jawab Hinata.

Manajer kuning itu hanya memandang datar pada Hinata. "Kau ingin meletakkannya di mejaku dan berharap aku akan memakannya tanpa mengetahui siapa yang memberikannya padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin meletakkannya dulu lalu nanti aku akan berbicara pada anda," jawabnya cepat. Kedua tangannya masih terulur pada Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya singkat.

"Muffin jeruk, tadi pagi aku membuatnya dan aku ingat anda menyukainya jadi aku..." ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh Naruto, "Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu dia mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Hinata. "Ke mejamu sekarang," ucapnya lagi.

Gadis itu memandang turun pada kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Apakah ada yang salah sekarang? Dan itu terjadi lagi. Kancingnya lepas satu lagi seperti kemarin. Gadis itu segera memegangnya dan pandangan Naruto mengikuti arah tangan Hinata.

"Ke mejamu sekarang Hyuuga, temanmu sebentar lagi akan datang," ucap Naruto.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung dan wajahnya memerah, membayangkan jika teman pertamanya yang akan membuka pintu melihat kondisi mereka dan bisa menyebabkan kesalahpahaman. Menganggap mereka melakukan _indecent things._

"Hyuuga, di mejamu dan duduk disana," ucap Naruto datar.

'Dasar gadis bodoh,' pekik pikiran Hinata. Dari tadi si kuning itu menginstruksikan agar dirinya duduk di mejanya bukan masalah kemeja putihnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum ia berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Lalu berucap,"Baik manajer," dan ia berjalan menjauh dari sana dan duduk di meja kerjanya.

******Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou) ©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis itu masih berkutat lagi dengan komputer di depannya. Memasukkan angka-angka yang membuat pusing kepala karena jumlah digitnya. Dari lembar kerja excel ke lembar kerja command promptnya masih ada lainnya path dan estp-nya. Ia harap ia tidak akan menua karena terlalu memusingkkan pekerjaannya.

Diliriknya meja manajer. Gadis selain dirinya – Temari – yang masuk ke perusahaan ini tiga bulan setelah dirinya sedang berbicara dengan manajer _kuning_ itu.

"Laporanmu aku terima. Pergilah ke bagian marketing minta D.O dan beberapa faktur untuk minggu ini. Kerjakan laporannya dan serahkan pada Hyuuga, aku ingin segera mengakhiri laporan keuangan bulan ini," ucap Naruto, bagi Hinata dia sudah bisa cukup jelas mendengarnya dan dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. Apalagi dia mendapat tugas tambahan jika pajak pasal 25 harus dikerjakan hari ini juga.

"Huh, benar juga apa kataku kan, dia sangat manis pada pegawainya selain dirimu," ucap Ino, setengah berbisik. Gadis indigo yang mendengarnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Bukankah kalimat itu yang mengucapkan kemarin adalah dirinya?

"Hina, ingin makan apa hari ini?" tanya Ino. Ia sudah menyelesaikan pembuatan faktur beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahan sudah menyelesaikkan pekerjaan dengan menggunakan mesin tik manualnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan turun ke kantin, pekerjaanku bertambah Ino, pasal 25," jawab Hinata. Ia mendesah kecewa.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah membawa roti kacang dan air mineral itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Itulah sebabnya kau tidak bisa tumbuh," jawabnya.

"Oh, ayolah senpai, jangan mencelaku seperti itu," ucap Hinata.

Keduanya hanya tertawa tipis, takut akan kejadian tak terduga- jika manajer itu akan muncul lagi diantara keduanya- seperti kemarin.

Jam memang sudah semakin menunjukkan waktu yang mendekati makan siang, istirahat. Tapi gadis itu masih saja sibuk. Hanya beberapa menit yang lalu ia sibuk membalas e-mail dari Sasuke.

Beberapa temannya sudah keluar dari ruangan. Tak terkecuali Ino.

"Kau ingin menitip sesuatu Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Tidak Ino, terima kasih. Roti di dalam tasku itu benar-benar sudah cukup," jawabnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, oh ya satu hal lagi, kau tampak cute dengan bando merahmu itu," ucapnya. "Dan tampak sexy dengan _heels_ itu," bisiknya.

"Benarkah? Kau membuatku tersipu Ino, cepatlah atau kau tidak akan kebagian tempat," ucap Hinata.

"Jangan meragukan kemampuanku, aku bisa dengan mudah merayu nantinya," jawab Ino.

Hinata tertawa, "Soal yang satu itu aku tak akan meragukannya, senpai," jawab Hinata.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan senpai, aku merasa sangat tua."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak segera menikah saja?"

Ino hanya memberenggut lalu tersenyum. Gadis itu membalasnya dan kemudian Ino sudah hilang dari balik pintu setelah gadis itu mengucap salam pada Hinata.

Bukan sengaja, tapi kenyataannya, beberapa hari ini memang Hinata hanya memasukkan roti isi kacang hijau kedalam perutnya disaat istirahat makan siang. Malas jika harus antri di kantin perusahaan sedangkan pekerjaannya masih banyak.

Hari ini dia memakai kemeja putih panjang dan dimasukkan ke dalam rok merah selutut yang merekah di bagian bawahnya. Gadis itu mempercantik rambutnya dengan bando merah dengan aksen rantai hitam dibagian atasnya. Soal _high heels_nya, ia memakai platform _high heels_ warna merah dengan bagian bawah putih transparan, masih bertali dibagian atas mata kakinya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dan roti isi dari dalam tasnya. Ia membuka plastiknya, membuangnya di keranjang sampah kering yang ada disekitar mejanya. Dan meletakkan diatas kertas setelah membaginya dengan dua bagian. Gadis itu masih tetap mengetik dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menyuapkan roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya enak," ucap suara yang sudah berada di sampingya.

Gadis itu menghadap padanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan roti isinya.

"Harusnya saat kau makan seperti itu kau tinggalkan dulu pekerjaanmu," ucapnya datar. Sedatar mukanya dan itu adalah manajernya.

Dengan gerak cepat gadis itu mengambil roti separuhnya lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu mencoba menelan makanannya. Untung ia berhasil dan tidak tersedak.

"Mau mencoba?" tanya gadis itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Baik hati sekali," jawabnya. Pria kuning itu menarik tangan kiri Hinata ke arah wajahnya. Dengan segera ia memasukkan roti gigitan Hinata ke dalam mulutnya.

Gadis itu tersentak lalu mendesis, "Manajer."

Pria berambut kuning itu hanya menatap Hinata. Menatap mata _lavender_ gadis itu dengan mata _biru tosca_nya. Menolak saat gadis itu saat hampir mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa? Keberatan? Bukankah kau menawariku? Kau tak punya penyakit rabies atau sejenisnya kan?" tanyanya. Ia memasukkan potongan terakhir roti itu ke dalam mulutnya tetapi menolak untuk melepaskan tangan Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Wajah putihnya sudah memerah lagi seperti kepiting rebus. Sedang pria _kuning_ itu mengangkat bibir sampingnya ke atas. Tersenyum separuh tapi keren dan sexy. Pandangan itu tak lepas dari gadis Hyuuga. Senyuman itulah yang hampir bisa membuatnya gila.

Pria bermata _biru tosca_ itu menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat jari telunjuk Hinata pelan. Gadis itu sedikit ternganga. "Manajer, tolong …."

"Tolong apa? Diamlah," perintahnya. Dari suaranya pria itu tak mau dibantah. Ia masih memendang lekat gadis di depannya.

Tak berhenti disitu saja, si mata _biru tosca_ menjilati sela-sela jari Hinata, bahkan memasukkan dua jari Hinata kedalam mulutnya. Gadis itu hanya diam saja. Hembusan napas Naruto di jemarinya membuat dia seperti berada diatas awan. Hampir saja gadis itu mengeluarkan desahan, tapi ditahannya dan itu membuat belakang kepalanya terasa ngilu kegelian. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan aliran darahnya seperti dipercepat. Hal terakhir yang bisa gadis itu lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Pria bermanik _biru tosca_ itu pelan-pelan meletakkan tangan Hinata di paha gadis itu sendiri. Kemudian membukuk lagi dan berujar lembut, hampir sebuah bisikan. "Terima kasih, itu tadi terasa nikmat."

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, grogi bahkan bagian bawah tubuhnya panas, mati rasa. Yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu hanyalah memandang punggung manajernya yang sudah berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

******Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou) ©_SheWonGirl_**

Setengah jam sudah berlalu dari waktu yang begitu membuat gadis itu bagai di alam mimpi. Oh, jangan bercanda. Itu tentu saja, manajer _kuning_nya itu begitu menggoda di depannya. Ya ampun. Tadi malam ia bahkan tidak memimpikan hal ini akan terjadi. Gadis itu masih saja berkutat dengan komputernya. Mengalihkan dirinya yang super malu dari manajer _kuning_nya.

"Hinata, hey. Manajer memanggilmu, apa kau tak dengar?" tanya Ino, ia menyenggol lengan Hinata dengan tangan panjangnya.

"Hnn..eh, apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Dia meminta laporannya, kau tak dengar?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, sebentar lagi manajer, aku akan mem-_print out_nya terlebih dahulu," ucap Hinata dari mejanya. Ia menatap manajernya dan segera saat mata lemonnya bertemu dengan _biru tosca_ manajernya, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ia masih merasa malu. Sangat.

Tak butuh sampai dua menit print out itu keluar. Gadis itu menjepitnya dengan penjepit kertas lalu menuju meja manajernya.

Dan ya, aku belum menjelaskannya. Meja manajer itu hanya berisi sebuah laptop, berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk-tapi tak terlalu tinggi-dan ditata dengan rapi, ada sebuah printer kecil disana dan yang terakhir kalender meja.

Gadis itu berdiri di kanan meja saat manajer _biru tosca_ itu membolak-balik laporan dari Hinata. Ada hawa tak nyaman yang dirasakan oleh Hinata yang keluar dari aura si manajer rambut _kuning_. Apa dia membuat kesalahan?

Dan detik itu juga kekhawatirannya jelas terbalaskan.

"Pajak lebih besar dari keuntungan perusahaan bulan ini? Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto. Ia masih mencermati laporan dari Hinata. Kemudian barulah ia menatap Hinata. Wajahnya penuh pertanyaan dan ia ingin jawaban pasti.

"Maaf, manajer anda tahu bahwa aku hanya melanjutkan laporan dari Asuna-san yang mengundurkan diri 2 minggu yang lalu sebelum aku menempati posisinya," jawab Hinata.

"Tentu aku tahu. Saat itu juga aku berpindah dari divisi marketing ke divisi keuangan. Haruskah itu kau beritahu padaku, huh?" tanyanya.

"Maaf manajer bukan maksudku seperti itu, tapi untuk bulan depan aku akan bisa meningkatkan keuntungan jika aku memakai …"

"Ya memakai laporan yang lebih simple, aku tahu itu. Caranya pun aku juga tahu. Lalu untuk bulan ini bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung. Jika ia harus meningkatkan laba bulan ini tidak mungkin. Penyetoran bermacam-macam pajak sudah dilaksanakan, gaji karyawan sudah dikeluarkan dan tidak ada pilihan lain. Tentu saja tidak.

"Oke, ini sudah terlanjur, aku tahu." ucap Naruto, ia menghela napas sebentar lalu masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya. "Perlihatkan aku laporan keuangan bulan lalu dan bulan sebelumnya,"

Dengan segera gadis itu membuka almari berkas yang ada di sebelah Naruto, ia mengambilkan laporan yang diminta Naruto dengan segera dan menyerahkannya saat itu juga. Si rambut kuning itu membolak-balikkan laporan itu dengan cepat. Bahkan karyawan yang di naunginya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya ada apa dan kenapa pria itu mencari laporan dua bulan sebelum ia menjadi manajer keuangan. Apakah ada yang salah.

Raut muka pria itu sedikit tegang, bahkan gadis itu tak pernah melihat ekspresi yang seperti itu.

"Ambilkan laporan keuangan 5 bulan yang lalu Hyuuga," ucap Naruto.

Gadis itu menyernyit tak mengerti tapi saat itu juga Ino melangkah, laporan 5 bulan yang lalu itu berarti laporan 7 bulan yang lalu – dua laporan tadi di tambah 5 bulan – tentu saja Hinata belum masuk ke perusahaan itu. Dirinya baru disini setengah tahun.

Gadis sexy itu menyerahkannya pada Hinata dan Hinata memberikannya pada Naruto. Lagi. Pemuda itu membalikkan berkas-berkas itu tak sabar. Bahkan sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah, mungkin karena marah.

"Katakan padaku, kapan rapat koordinasi terakhir kali dilaksanakan?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Beberapa hari setelah aku masuk ke perusahaan ini," jawab Hinata, "Itu setengah tahun yang lalu manajer," lanjutnya.

"Lalu, rapat gabungan?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Direksi dan divisi manajer?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya," ia sudah mengepalkan tangan kekarnya.

"Itu dilakukan 2 bulan setelahnya," jawab Hinata pasti.

"Lalu RUPS? Bulan depan?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya ia semakin tak sabar.

"Iya, bulan depan, memangnya ada apa manajer?" tanya Hinata.

Pria itu masih megepalkan jemarinya. Lalu bangkit dari mejanya dan menggasak laporan keuangan itu kearah kirinya. Menyebabkan laporan itu tercecer dilantai.

"Brengsek," umpat Naruto.

Beberapa karyawannya kaget sekali termasuk Hinata. Sedang pria itu masih diliputi oleh amarah. Dengan cepat ia mengambil hp flip hitamnya dari kantong jasnya. Mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Sedang para karyawan bawahannya hanya memandangnya tegang.

"Dimana kau?" desisnya kesal.

Suara dari seberang sepertinya sudah menjawabnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tetap disitu! Jika aku tak menemukanmu aku akan menghajarmu! Pegang kata-kataku,"

Pria itu jelas marah. Bahkan begitu marah sampai ia menarik dasi yang melekat di kemejanya dengan kasar. Lalu pria itu berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan.

Masih hening suasana ruangan itu jika saja telepon di meja Naruto tak berbunyi. Hinata yang masih bergetar panik itu mengangkatnya.

"Halo, dengan divisi keuangan," Suara bergetar gadis itu terdegar begitu kentara.

"Hyuuga bawakan aku laporan sialan itu padaku. Sekarang juga," ucap Naruto. Masih ada nada marah yang begitu kental terasa.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu terdengar suara hubungan telepon yang terputus.

**T B C**

**26 November 2013 **

**untuk yg login reviewnya aku pm sedang yg tidak balasannya ada dibawah :D**

**Review lagi mina xD**

**Nah kalo mau yg lemon nih, ini fic colab ku sama anissa tapi fandomnya bleach (fanfiction / s /9845630 /1 / DEMERIT)**

* * *

**Namikaze archiles**** :** terima kasih dan semoga sesuai harapan kamu nantinya ya. Makasih udah review fic chap 1 mohon review selanjutnya juga ya, salam kenal :D

**Soputan**** :** Hehe, nanti lihat alurnya dulu ya xD Makasih ya sebelumnya sudah review, bisa dijadiin ide juga dan salam kenal:D

**Guest**** :** Oke, selamat membaca lagi chap 2 ini, dan makasih untuk reviewnya J

Katsumi : Sudah dilanjut dan ternyata 1bulan setelahnya, maaf sekali tapi terima kasih sudah review dan salam kenal :D

**Manguni**** :** Mungkin benar-mungkin tidak xD #dipukul. Bener ga asyik kalo mereka langsung jadian ya kan, jadi aku buat mereka ga langsung jadian xD ini sudah diupdate dibaca ya dan makasih sudah review fic ku dan salam kenal :D

**ika chan**** :** Karena kamu ngepens sama sasuke maka chap ini ada namanya ya xD Tunggu saja apa yg terjadi dan makasih sudah review fic saya dan salam kenal:D

**Me**** :** Oke, sudah dilanjutkan, selamat membaca dan makasih sudah review, salam kenal :D

**Guest**** :** Hehe, iya , ini udah ada chap lanjutan selamat membaca terima kasih sudah review, salam kenal :D

**light kaze**** :** hehe, iya ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca, salam kenal dan terima kasih sudah review J

**soee intana**** :** tenang sahaja, sasuke juga ambil main peran kok xD makasih sudah review fic ini, salam kenal dan selamat membaca chap lanjutannya J

**Guest**** :** Sip..sip. ini sudah dilanjut :D Makasih dah di review, salam kenal J

**shiina namikaze**** :** Tau aja kalo aku kece xD #Ditabok ini syudah dilanjut, semoga suka. Salam kenal ya dan juga terima kasih sudah review :D

**anyone****:** kamu kemana saja, aku sudah lama tak liat namemu di reviewku u,u wah ini sudah dilanjut semoga kamu baca ya. Ah gpp, soal banyak tidak isi reviewnya :D kamu sukanya yg asem2 ternyata LOL. Chap depan deh ya xD

**rui chan****:** oke say, ini sudah update dibaca gih biar ga nanggung xD Makasih ya sudah di review :3 #pasang muka unyu


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sepenuhnya. **Segala bentuk dalam cerita ini produk dari saya, jadi jangan coba-coba(?)

**Pairing : Naru Hina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya yang ga bisa menjauh dari saya -_-**

**Buat yg bawah umur jangan mendekat please, aku udah nulis lho ya, ada sesuatu tanggung sendiri**

**Segala bentuk penayangan yang kurang berkesan tolong diingatkan.**

**Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou)©_SheWonGirl_**

**_Chapter III_**

Ntar dibaca ampe abis ya, buat yang bertanya-tanya tentang aku, kkk~ Narsisnya keluar. Tapi beneran lho tolong dibaca ampe habis mentok ke tulisan Review paling ujung :D Kalo ga, ntar ga ku update-in lagi, LOL.

Gadis _indigo_ betubuh penuh itu hanya bisa memandangi gagang telepon meja manajernya itu dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Sedang gadis bernama Temari dan Yamanaka Ino itu memberesi berkas yang sudah dilemparkan ke lantai kiri meja manajer kuningnya itu dengan segera. Beberapa karyawan lainnya masih membicarakan perilaku Naruto yang tiba-tiba brutal itu, belum mau kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Temari memberikan berkas-berkas itu pada Ino dan gadis polos itu segera kembali ke meja kerjanya. Dengan segera Ino meletakkan berkas malang itu di meja Naruto, belum ingin mengembalikannya ke almari berkas berbahan alumunium di pojok ruangan itu.

"Sadar Hinata, sampai kapan kau akan terpesona pada sebuah ganggang telepon manajer jabrik itu?" tanya Ino.

"Oh, eh.. ah iya Ino," jawab Hinata. Barulah si mata lemon itu mengembalikan ganggang ke tempatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti alasannya marah besar seperti itu. Aku yakin dia orang yang sangat baik dalam hal menjaga tempramen," ucap Ino.

"Hnn... ya, aku pikir juga begitu, atau memang masalahnya tidak se_simple_ itu?" tanya Hinata. "Ya, oke aku tahu, beberapa bulan belakangan ini pendapatan perusahaan memang menurun, tapi apa rasa kagetnya harus ditunjukkan dengan hal seperti itu tadi?" lanjut Hinata.

"Dan kau tahu jeritan tak percayanya dengan segala jenis pajak 'Keuntungan perusahaan lebih kecil dari pajak?' memangnya untuk perusahaan besar seperti ini pajaknya juga akan sedikit? Bahkan keuntungan bulan ini jika dibagi untuk pemegang saham saja, maka setiap orang akan mendapatkan uang yang mengalahkan gaji kita selama lebih dari 10 bulan," pekik Ino tak percaya.

Ya, seharusnya dia tahu. Seharusnya Naruto tahu. Untuk perusahaan sebesar ini pajak perusahaan tidak akan main-main dalam nominalnya. Mulai pajak listrik, pajak air, pajak kendaraan dinas, pajak mobil perusahaan yang digunakan para manajer dan komisaris, beberapa pembelian kondomium baru untuk para manajer baru, pajak bumi dan bangunan, pajak tanah kosong yang dimiliki oleh perusahaan, dan beberapa pajak eksport import. Apa itu hanya bernilai jutaan? Tentu tidak, anak manis. (PPh 21, 23, 25, PPh pasal 4 ayat 2, PPN)

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit pusing dan mual jika ia mengingat dialah yang menjadi penghitung akhir dari semua pajak-pajak itu. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Aku pikir saat kau mengatakan dia itu _eccentric*_ hanyalah candaan, Ino," ucap Hinata akhirnya.

"Tentu tidak, aku benar-benar ikhlas saat mengatakkannya dan sekarang kau baru setuju, huh?" tanyanya. Gadis pirang kuning itu tertawa. "Oh, ya tadi apa yang dikatakannya padamu?" tanya Ino.

"Oh, hampir saja aku melupakan tentang hal itu. Ino, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hinata. Gadis mata _lavender_ itu memberi jeda. Membiarkan gadis disampingnya untuk menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Yaa, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Apa kau tau dimana manajer kuning itu sekarang berada agar aku bisa memberikan laporan keuangan sialan itu padanya sekarang juga?" tanya Hinata, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, menutup sedikit matanya.

"Tentu tidak," jawab wanita itu logis. "Oh, ya ampun. Dia gila," ujar Ino setelah ia tahu maksud tersirat dari pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku setuju padamu dan kali ini aku benar-benar jujur," ucap Hinata. "Sampai jumpa, Ino," ucap Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Ruang CCTV, ingin tahu ke arah mana dia pergi," jawab Hinata, gadis itu sudah membopong berkas-berkas sialan itu ke tangannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa – hati-hati –," imbuh gadis itu dalam hati.

Gadis surai _indigo_ itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan dan melewati pintu serta segera menutupnya kembali.

"Dan aku baru tahu, _kohai_ku itu benar-benar polos atau dia memang tercetak sedikit _baka,_" desis Ino.

Gadis bertubuh sintal itu segera kembali ke meja kerjanya. Mengambil ponsel _touch screen_nya dan menghubungi seseorang, teman 'spesial'nya.

Saat telepon disana diangkat dan hubungan itu tersambung, gadis itu kemudian berucap, ia tak sudi mendengarkan suara cempreng yang tidak terlalu penting karena setiap wanita sintal itu menghubungi dirinya di jam kerja yang terdengar hanyalah ocehan nasehatnya.

"Kirimi aku nomor Uzumaki Naruto sekarang, _please_," ucap Ino datar.

Sedang seseorang yang disana itu menjawabnya pada saat dia bicara,"Jangan menghubungiku saat jam kerja, Yamanaka," pekiknya.

"Aku tak peduli, _please_," jawabnya lagi dan menutup panggilan singkat itu secara cepat.

Tapi dalam beberapa hitungan – yang diperkirakan gadis itu dari angka 10 ke angka 1 – di angka 7 hp miliknya bergetar menandakan ada _e-mail_ masuk ke dalamnya.

_From : s__black___boy docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Nomor_

_+8187812__913__xxx_

_PS : Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan meneleponku saat di kantor._

_From : Sexy___Ino__ docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re :Nomor_

_Thanks, jangan banyak bicara. Lalu apa gunanya kau membawa ponsel ke kantor. Sekali saja kau tak membalas e-mailku atau telepon dariku dan entah itu penting atau tidak, rasakan, jika aku akan membully gadismu Chu~~ :*_

_PS : namamu alay, kenapa harus ada s__ di depan black__?_

Gadis _sexy_ itu segera memforward pesan dari si sblack boy kepada si gadis sintal surai _indigo_ tersebut dengan menghapus PS dari sblack boy yang tidak terlalu penting. Gadis berambut pirang kuning itu tersenyum setelah bisa membantu gadis _lavender_ itu yang sedikit kesusahan.

_From : Sexy___Ino__ docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Jabrik_

_+8187812__913__xxx_

_Itu nomornya, gunakan seperlunya, aku takut dia akan membentakmu lagi. Kalau kau tidak ingin dibentak, cium saja dia. Aku pikir itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah. :D_

Ya, gadis itu bisa membantu Hinata dan menggodanya sekaligus jika mau. Yang dilakukannya memang sangat membantu dan membuat gadis lemon itu sedikit malu. Terbuki setelahnya, ia membalas pada Ino dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_From : __Hinaneko__ docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re : Jabrik_

_Aku yakin kau akan segera mengirimi e-mail padaku. Terima kasih. Aku tidak mempunyai teman manajer tampan dari divisi IT yang begitu bisa diandalkan._d(*A*)b

_From : Sexy___Ino__ docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re : Re : Jabrik_

_Kau bilang dia apa? Tampan? Ayolah, dia itu lelaki __dengan kening lebar__ :p _

_Oh, kau ingin melawan wanita samping, huh, rupanya? _w( OAO)w

_From : __Hinaneko__ docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re : Re : Re : Jabrik_

_Mencoba membuatnya cemburu, ingin sekali mencobanya._

_Tadi pagi dia sudah membuatku iri -_-"_

_From : Sexy___Ino__ docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :JEALOUS_

_Ayolah darling, iri akan membuatmu kehilangan pesona, sudahlah hubungi dia dan praktikkan ciumannya xD_

_From : __Hinaneko__ docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Re : JEALOUS_

_Aku hanya bercanda. Hatiku sudah terpaut lama padanya TAT_

_Tidak se simple itu cantik :p _

_Dan ya, aku harus menghubunginya._

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum. Sedang gadis _indigo_ yang berada di dalam lift itu juga tersenyum. Ketika pintu lift itu terbuka, si gadis Hyuuga keluar. Menunggu sebentar di luar lift lantai 10 kantor tempatnya bekerja. Ia bersandar di dinding dekat lift – hanya tubuh samping kanannya-, lalu memencet nomor ponsel milik manajernya.

Lama sebelum manajer itu mengangkat panggilannya. Ketika ia mengangkatnya pun si kuning itu terdengar masih marah, begitu sarkastik.

"Siapa?" tegasnya.

"Maaf manajer, aku tidak tahu dimana anda sekarang jadi aku ..."

"Lantai 15, ruangan direktur idiot perusahaan ini, mengerti?" ucap Naruto datar. Lalu mematikan hubungan pendek itu.

Hinata memandang ponselnya sengit dan menggeram pelan lalu melotot seram, "Seharian ini kau membuatku ingin menerkammu," ucap Hinata frustasi.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara yang ada di belakangnya.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, menaikkan tubuhnya. Sedikit takut ia menghadap belakang, tapi dilakukannya kemudian.

Gadis itu menarik poninya yang menjuntai ditengah wajahnya lalu menepuk keningnya.

'Sial, ini seperti _d__éjà vu'_ bantah batinnya tak terima.

Sedang seseorang yang berbicara – kenapa tidak kau lakukakan – itu sedang asyik berkonsentrasi teleponan dan melewati Hinata begitu saja tanpa menunjukkan muka bersalah, bahkan tak memandangnya.

"Aku jadi mengerti kenapa pengusiran setan itu diperlukan," desis Hinata tak terima. Dan sesuatu yang ia ucapkan itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang.

**Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou)©_SheWonGirl_**

Baru kali ini si gadis _indigo_ menjejakkan kaki di lantai 15, lantai paling atas diperusahaan ini selama ia bekerja setelah 6 bulan yang lalu. Ada sedikit rasa grogi yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Padahal ia tahu, dirinya hanya akan mengantar laporan yang diminta Naruto ke ruangan sang direktur. Gadis itu walau grogi tetap saja berjalan cepat, tak mau menyesali hidupnya hari ini dengan dampratan dari Uzumaki sekali lagi.

Hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan adalah melapor di bagian resepsionis sekaligus sekretaris milik direkturnya yang ada di koridor itu. Menanti-nanti sambil dia duduk di ruang tunggu yang ada di lantai itu sambil menikati teh yang sudah disuguhkan pada dirinya. Menyesapnya perlahan sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela.

Gadis itu mendengar pertengkaran yang terjadi di luar ruang. Sepertinya, salah satu yag berujar adalah suara milik manajer kuningnya. Gadis itu dengan segera meletakkan cangkir tehnya diatas meja dan keluar dari ruang tunggu direktur itu.

Saat gadis itu keluar, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah manajer kuningnya itu meremas krah kemeja yang digunakan oleh seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau sabar untuk 2 atau 3 tahun lagi?" desis lelaki kuning itu kesal. Sepertinya lelaki di depan Naruto itu tidak bergeming. Dia diam di tempatnya.

Gadis _indigo_ itu mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dengan sedikit berlari. Oh, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Melerai? Itu tidak mungkin, bukan suatu ide yang bagus. Menjerit? Oh, tidak. Ia akan dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa nantinya. Diam saja? Oke, itu mungkin pilihan yang paling baik, seperti yang dilakukan oleh sekretaris itu yang masih duduk di tempatnya dan tak bergeming. Lalu apa? Beberapa hari lagi mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto akan dipecat? Itu hal yang membuatnya tidak waras tentu saja. Jika lelaki tampan bertubuh _sexy_ itu akan meninggalkan posnya itu sudah pasti akan membuat hatinya tambah merana. Itu hal yang tidak akan bisa ditanggungnya.

"Tunggu dulu," ucapnya hampir menjerit.

Pria kuning itu menatap ke arah Hinata lalu melepaskan tangannya dari krah kemeja orang yang berada di hadapannya. Mata _biru tosca_nya yang dipenuhi amarah melembut. Ya bisa di katakan sedikit.

"Kau sangat terlambat, Hyuuga," desis Naruto marah. Lelaki itu menatapnya hangat. Perkataan dan matanya sedikit berbeda jalur. "Berapa yang kau bawa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi bukankah manajer dapat membicarakannya dengan cara yang lebih baik. Beliau direktur kita, manajer," ucap Hinata, ia membelokkan arah pembicaraan mereka. Sedikit takut-takut ia berkata seperti itu. Takut jika ia dikira menggurui.

"Aku mengerti pointmu tapi saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya," desis Naruto lagi, arah matanya sekarang menuju direkturnya.

Gadis itu mengikuti arah mata Naruto, gadis lemon dari tadi belum bisa melihat wajah milik direkturnya karena ia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tapi itu bukan pilihan yang baik, . oh ya ampun," ucap gadis itu terkaget.

Sedang direktur yang sudah terlihat wajahnya itu sedang menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, nona, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak segera kemari," ucapnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman lagi.

Gadis itu terpesona pada lelaki -selain Naruto- yang berada di depannya. Wajah direkturnya itu begitu mirip dengan Naruto, hanya terlihat lebih tua 15 tahun dari Naruto. Surainya berwarna raven. Usianya paruh baya tetapi masih terlihat begitu keren. Jika ia sudah menjadi ayah, mungkin dia mempunyai 2 anak yang berumur belasan dan kurang dari 7 tahun.

Hinata sadar, ia telah terpengaruh pada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dan di tempat yang tidaak tepat. Hinata lalu tersadar dan menyerahkan berkas laporan keuangan yang dibawanya pada Naruto.

"Delapan bulan," ucap Hinata, berharap Naruto mengerti maksudnya.

Naruto menerima laporan itu dan dengan segera ia menyerahkan pada direkturnya secara kasar, "Ayolah tampan, apa kau pikir di ruanganku tak ada berkas seperti ini, dua kali lipat malah. Laptopku juga menyimpan soft copynya," ucapnya datar lalu tersenyum.

Nah, itu yang tidak Naruto pikirkan dengan baik. Terlalu marah akan perbuatan si lelaki berambut hitam. Ada rona malu di wajahnya dan kemudian rahangnya mengeras.

Hinata sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto lalu dirinyalah yang maju dan menerima laporan itu lagi.

"Lagipula bukankah kau membutuhkannya jika kau ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan uang itu?"

"Paman! Hentikan! Ayo kembali Hyuuga," ucapnya dengan segera. Tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan mereka di ruang terbuka.

Sedang gadis itu menatap Naruto bingung lalu menatap direktur itu lebih bingung lagi. Kemudian dirinya menunduk, memberi hormat kemudian menyusul Naruto pergi.

**Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou)©_SheWonGirl_**

Kedua orang itu sudah menaiki lift menuju lantai bawah. Dari kaca pengamatan Hinata, manajernya ini seperti lelaki yang kebingungan. Lift terbuka di lantai 12 beberapa orang sekaligus memasuki lift itu. Mau tak mau gadis _indigo_ dan manajer kuning itu mundur, bersandar pada dinding lift.

Pria kuning itu menatap ke arah Hinata disaat gadis itu menatap ke depan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil berkas itu dari tangan Hinata tanpa bersuara. Gadis itu memandangnya dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu si kuning itu menatapnya biasa saja. Lift berhenti di lantai 9 beberapa dari mereka turun bersamaan pula. Meninggalkan gadis itu dan manajernya berdua yang berdiri begitu dekat. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, jantung gadis itu bergerak 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, apalagi dengan gerakan tanpa sengaja, lengan Naruto tak sengaja menggesek lengannya.

"Manajer," ucap Hinata lirih, gadis itu menatap ke arah Naruto, sedang pemuda jabrik itu masih menatap ke depan.

"Hnn?" ucapnya singkat.

"Soal direktur, apa dia emmhh... mengkorupsi uangnya?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut.

Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang, kemudian berucap, "Bukan tapi hal ini lebih dari sekedar buruk Hyuuga. Maaf, tapi kau tidak akan mengerti tentang hal ini, aku juga. Jalan pikiranya sulit ditebak."

"Ya ampun, aku baru tahu dia benar-benar nekat dan idiot," desis Naruto.

"Apa hal ini akan membawa dampak buruk padanya di kemudian hari," tanya Hinata, dan ia memang sudah tahu jawabnnya. Tentu saja, ya. Itu jawabannya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi. RUPS," jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata mengerti. Jika direktunya mengkorupsi bahkan kata Naruto 'lebih dari sekedar itu' – yang membuat Hinata semakin tak mengerti – posisi direkur bisa saja diganti, diajukan di rapat RUPS yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Lalu lelaki yang sangat disukainya ini sepertinya tidak terima jika pamannya itu digantikan oleh orang lain.

"Manajer, bisakah anda menunduk sebentar?" tanya Hinata.

"Hnnn?" ucapnya tapi dirinya menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Tanpa disangka dan dinyana, gadis _lavender_ itu mengecup pipi Naruto cepat. Segera saat Naruto mengamati wajah gadis itu, wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kata Ino sebuah ciuman bisa membantu memecahkan masalah, dan aku pikir aku juga sudah menyebabkan masalah pada anda hari ini jadi ..." gadis itu kehilangan kata-katanya.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto menanyainya, "Ciuman? Di pipi?" tanyanya sedikit tak terima.

Gadis itu menatapnya tak mengerti, "Iya, pipi?" ucapnya. Dirinya ragu juga dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ciuman itu disini," ucap Naruto, ia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, "Jika di pipi itu namanya kecupan," lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya kau di kerjai," ucap Naruto lalu terkikik geli.

Dan gadis itu yang terbawa suasana menjadi bersemu merah dibeberapa tempat di wajahnya.

**Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou)©_SheWonGirl_**

_**Flashback**_

Pria berambut kuning itu meninggalkan ruangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju lift. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah menuju ruangan direkturnya, meminta penjelasan pamannya, adik dari ayahnya, Namikaze Menma.

Pria itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi pesawat telepon kantornya. Ia menunggu sampai seseorang diseberang sana untuk mengangkatnya dan ternyata yang mengangkat gadis mungil yang sering ia _bully_ ketika ada kesempatan.

"Halo, dengan divisi keuangan," Suara bergetar gadis itu terdegar begitu kentara.

"Hyuuga bawakan aku laporan sialan itu padaku. Sekarang juga."

Dan ketika gadis itu tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, lelaki itu segera menutup sambungannya.

Lalu, ada apa sebenarnya dengan laporan keuangan perusahaan itu selama tujuh atau delapan bulan ini sebenarnya. Ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika hal ini dilakukan pamannya itu untuk kepentingan Naruto. Bukan, hal yang akan dilakukannya pertama kali adalah menonjok mukanya dan memanggilnya si brengsek atau bajingan.

Empat belas bulan yang lalu setelah dirinya mendapat gelar S2 di Jerman, hal yang dilakukan pertama kali oleh pamannya adalah menghentikan dirinya kembali ke Jepang dan mengurus perusahaan anak cabang disana yang bermasalah dengan pendistribusian dan kesalahan manajemen dalam marketingnya. Jika sampai sesuatu yang dikhawatirkannya menjadi kenyataan dan paman _k__é__c__é_nya itu sudah merencanakannya sejak 8 bulan yang lalu, maka ia akan benar-benar marah besar. Oh jangan lupa, lagipula kontrolnya tadi sudah tak berguna saat ia melihat laporan keuangan itu yang dikemas rapi tapi di dalamnya tersembunyi bau busuk yang begitu berarti.

Dia bukan menyalahkan Hinata, tentu saja tidak. Tapi ia menyumpah pada Ayame yang membantu pamannya dalam hal ini dan bodohnya komisaris perusahaan ini, kenapa membiarkan kursi jabatan manajer keuangan perusahaan ini untuk kosong lebih dari 8 bulan itu? Dan kenapa dirinya tidak memproteskan hal itu pada kotak saran di perusahaannya dan meminta pos manajer keuangan itu untuk diisi 8 bulan yang lalu. Sudah selama itu dia bekerja disini. Menjadi salah satu karyawan bagian marketing karena kepandaiannya dalam mengontrol bisnis yang begitu membantu manajernya dulu.

Dan setelah dua minggu yang lalu ia diangkat menjadi manajer keuangan, baru hari ini dia mendapati sesuatu yang mengganjal seperti bom waktu yang siap diledakkan-laporan keuangan yang dimanipulasi. Dan seketika ia keluar di lantai 15, hp flip hitamnya berbunyi. Dari penelepon yang nomornya sudah ada di dalam kontaknya. Lalu ia hanya segera menjawab, sedikit kaku.

"Siapa?" tegasnya. Oh God, untuk ukuran gadis polos seperti dirinya, tentu pria itu terlalu meninggikan suaranya.

_**Flashback End**_

**Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou)©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis Hyuuga itu memperhatikan meja manajer lagi. Dua kali dalam hari ini – walau ia dimarahi – tapi ia juga mendapat hal yang membuatnya bersenang hati. Gadis _indigo_ yang sudah duduk di meja kerjanya itu tersenyum geli jika mengingat obrolannya dengan si manajer kuning di dalam lift tadi.

"Hey, Hina. Kau terlihat sedikit menakutkan, ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tadi mempraktekkan _e-mail_mu tapi dia bilang kau mengerjaiku," jawab Hinata polos.

"Nani?" pekik suara Ino keras. Untung saja manajer kuningnya tidak ada di mejanya sekarang. Jika iya, maka dirinya tidak akan selamat dari tatapan mematikan milik Naruto.

"Kau mempraktekkannya?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Jadi benar kau mengerjaiku?" tanya Hinata.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman menyesal dan haru, antara percaya dan tidak saat gadis itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada dirinya. Gadis itu benar-benar polos, ya ampun.

"Maaf," ucapnya tercekat. "Kau menciumnya? Dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Pipi," ucap Hinata, gadis itu memerah saat membayangkan perbuatannya tadi.

"Ya ampun, untunglah Hina, lalu kau melakukannya dimana?" lanjutnya.

"Lift?" ucapnya ragu.

"Tak apa, selangkah lebih maju, oke," ucapnya.

Ya. Perkataan Ino ada benarnya. Ia harus maju.

"Oh ya Ino."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Pernahkah tanganmu dijilat oleh Sai?" tanyanya ragu, "Maksudku saat kau menyuapinya lalu ada butiran-butiran makanan itu ditanganmu, apakah dia.. pernah melakukannya?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, itu akan sangat romantis Hina, tapi Sai belum pernah melakukannya padaku. Aku akan mencobanya di kencan berikutnya, terima kasih nasehatmu. Kau pernah melakukannya? Dengan siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, itu. Aku.. melihatnya di dorama tadi malam," jawab Hinata, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Kau begitu mengagumkan, Hinata." Puji Ino atas wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah, ia berkata jujur.

"Arigatou," ucapnya lembut.

Lalu gadis itu kembali menatap ke meja manajernya. Kotak 9x9 cm nya – dengan tinggi sepanjang cokelat pepero – yang diberikan tadi pagi masih disana, 8 muffin yang diletakkan di dalamnya belum berkurang satu bijipun. Gadis itu hanya menghela napas panjang tanda kecewa lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

**Sadistic Finance Manager (S Keiri No Kaichou)©_SheWonGirl_**

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 16.57 JST pria berkepala kuning itu baru kembali ke ruang kantor. Dengan terburu-buru, ia masuk ke ruangan dan sesekali menjawab telepon dengan bahasa Jerman.

"_Dich um einen Gefallen bitten?__*" _ucapnya.

Beberapa dari bawahannya hanya bisa memandang sebentar lalu memberesi meja mereka sendiri karena sebentar lagi saatnya pulang sedang sepasang mata _lavender_ itu begitu bersemangat memperhatikan. Sedang saat Naruto mengambil tas kerjanya dan hampir keluar dari ruangan, pria itu kembali lagi ke mejanya. Mengambil kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh gadis _indigo_.

"_Einen __m__oment bitte__,*"_ ucapnya lagi lalu mengapit ponselnya antara bahu dengan telinganya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. Barulah ia benar-benar keluar dari kantornya dan gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu mengembangkan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, pria berambut kuning hanya bisa menyibukkan diri di luar kantor. Ia hanya muncul disaat jam makan siang. Yang ia lakukan adalah mengembalikan kotak bekal milik Hinata dan untungnya gadis itu ada di dalam ruangan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria itu masih menggodanya dengan roti isi kacang hijau. Pria itu memakan potongannya dari jari Hinata tapi kali ini tanpa menjilat tangannya dan sebelum pria kuning itu meninggalkan si gadis _indigo_, dia bilang dia sangat menyukai muffin jeruk buatan Hinata dan tentu saja hal itu sukses sekali membuat si gadis mungil bersemu wajahnya dan hatinya berteriak gembira.

Gadis _indigo_ itu masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya – pembuatan faktur – yang sebenarnya bisa dilakukannya besok pagi, tetapi dia memilih lembur hari ini dan besok hari senin ia bisa agak lebih santai. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya sesekali lembur apalagi jika ada tambahan gaji. Ia hanya tinggal sendirian di ruangan itu, teman-temannya yang lain lebih suka tidak lembur hari ini – malam minggu – ingin mereka habiskan dengan keluarga dan orang-orang terkasih mereka. Sedang Ino, gadis itu bilang dia akan mempraktekkannya – soal jilatan tangan – hari ini. Mencobanya.

Ruangan itu sudah meremang, hanya satu lampu yang dihidupkan. Itu saja hanya tepat di sekitar tempat duduk Hinata. Gadis itu berjalan menuju arah meja dispenser. Ia mengambil satu cangkir lalu membuat kopi hitam untuk dirinya sendiri barulah kemudian ia menuju sofa yang kelihatannya empuk itu. Bukan tujuannya untuk duduk di sofanya, tetapi gadis itu duduk membelakangi pemandangan. Ia duduk di atas sandaran, menyebabkan kakinya tak menginjak ke lantai walau dia sudah mengenakan heels yang tinggi. Ia mencoba memperhatikan meja manajernya dari situ. Ia menyesap kopinya kemudian ia meletakkan di pangkuannya, dan ketika itu sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kau belum pulang?" ucap sebuah suara.

Dan ketika itu juga, gadis _indigo_ mengeluarkan jeritan kecil, tubuhnya yang tidak bisa seimbang itu jatuh ke bawah, ke sofa dan kopi hitam panas yang baru diteguknya sekali itu membanjiri tubuh bagian depannya. Gadis itu terjatuh ke sofa dengan kepalanya duluan dan menindih kaki seseorang yang berada disana. Sedang cangkir itu sudah tergeletak disamping gadis itu.

"Aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya orang itu dan suara itu milik Naruto.

Gadis _indigo_ itu meoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa itu panas?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya menatap ke arah Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya diam saja tetapi sudut matanya mulai basah.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku, itu pasti sakit," ucap Naruto, ia sudah mulai bangkit dari tidurannya lalu membantu Hinata untuk duduk dengan benar. Mereka duduk berhadapan sekarang, duduk dengan benar.

Pria itu sudah mulai memegangi kemeja Hinata, lalu membuka satu kancingnya.

"Manajer mau apa?" tanyanya, tangan kanannya sudah memegangi lengan Naruto.

"Membuka bajumu dan mendinginkan tubuhmu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika kopi sialan itu meninggalkan bekas luka bakar di tubuhmu," ucapnya, ada kilatan marah saat ia mengatakan itu. Pria itu sepertinya benar-benar serius tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Tapi manajer…"

"Kumohon," ucap Naruto, mata _biru tosca_nya menatap lembut pada Hinata.

Hinata begitu terbawa suasana karena tatapan manis dari Naruto - yang pernah ditunjukkan padanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Wajah gadis itu memerah, walau ruangan itu memang remang tetapi karena malam ini bulan purnama jadi wajah memerahnya terlihat begitu jelas. Kemudian gadis itu pun menurunkan tangannya lalu membuang muka kearah samping, malu.

Naruto membuka kancing baju Hinata dengan tempo cepat tanpa menghilangkan kesan lembut yang dibuatnya. Pria itu memperhatikan wajah tirus gadis indigo itu lagi, wajahnya tambah memerah sampai ke telinga, sementara gadis itu memainkan bibirnya gugup, si pria kuning itu menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau memakai _leopard underwear_ seperti ini, siapa yang ingin kau rayu?" tanya Naruto. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya lagi.

Gadis itu secepat kilat menatap Naruto dan menggeleng penuh semangat, "Ino memaksaku membelinya."

"Dan kau mengikuti sarannya," ucap Naruto. Itu pernyataannya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Gadis yang manis," ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau yang manis," jawab Naruto seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis manis di depannya. Tubuh Naruto bergerak mendekat ke arah Hinata, sedangkan gadis itu malah semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Angkat kakimu dan berbaringlah di sofa," ucap Naruto datar.

"Ah, ehnn," ucap Hinata, gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

Sedang pria kuning itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa, memberikan ruang agar gadis itu mengangkat kakinya. Seperti tak di duga gadis itu, si kepala kuning dengan perhatian melepaskan heels yang dipakai Hinata.

"Leopard lagi, huh?" tanya Naruto ketika dirinya sudah melepaskan satu heels dari kaki mungil Hinata.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab karena ia yakin pertanyaan Naruto tak perlu dijawab olehnya. Pertanyaan retoris.

Satu lagi heels yang dibuka oleh pria itu dan tentu saja gadis indigo segera menaikkan kaki porselen nan mulusnya. Tidak berhenti di situ saja, pria kuning itu menyusul si gadis indigo di sofa. Mengisi sela-sela kaki Hinata dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Manajer," ucap Hinata hampir tercekat.

"Aku bilang tidak ingin meninggalkan bekas, sayang," ucap Naruto. Tubuhnya sudah mendekat pada Hinata dan mau tak mau gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, menyenderkan kepalanya di pinggiran sofa. Sedang tubuh Naruto sudah bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Pria itu menatap gadis indigo dengan intens.

"Angkat kepalamu dan miringkan," ucapnya, ingin dituruti.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan sangat sulit, lalu melakukan perintah Naruto dengan tertib.

"Aku memang seperti itu sayang, dominan*," ucapnya cepat seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

Pria itu sudah merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan segera meletakkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata. Pria itu menjilatnya, membersihkan serbuk kopi hitam itu dari tubuh Hinata dengan mulutnya. Kemudian turun ke bawah hingga belahan payudaranya. Sedikit terganggu dengan bra Hinata, pria Uzumaki itu menariknya ke bawah. Dan seketika itu tubuh gadis dibawahnya menggeliat resah.

"Hhhhnnngg, … mana…jer …tang..ngan," ucapnya dengan desahan tertahan. Bibirnya ditutupinya dengan punggung tangan mungilnya.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya, lalu menatap wajah gadis itu. Peluh sudah menyeruak keluar dari beberapa titik, wajah gadis itu masih memerah. Kemudian, pria itu, Naruto, menggoda. Menggerakkan dua jemarinya yang tidak sengaja menyentuh aerola Hinata. Gadis itu menggeliat resah lagi. Bahkan paha gadis itu beberapa kali mengenai kakinya. Membuat rok lipit selutut milik gadis itu bergerak naik, mengekspose sedikit pahanya.

'Ekspresif,' pikir Naruto. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum mautnya lagi.

"Maaf," ucapnya dengan nada sungkan.

Lalu pria itu memulai kembali, sekarang tangannya berada di kedua sisi tubuh Hinata, menyentuhnya. Meletakkan jempol tangannya tepat dibawah payudara. Ia memulai dibagian perut gadis indigo terus turun hingga pusar gadis itu. Lalu berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti dengan peluh yang sekarang berganti menetes dari wajahnya.

Gadis itu masih membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia takut mengeluarkan suara aneh yang akan dipikir oleh manajernya 'itu menjijikkan'. Matanya berubah sayu, benar-benar sayu.

Pria itu memegang tangan Hinata, lalu mencium punggung tangan bekas untuk menyumpal bibirnya. Pria itu melirik gadis indigo dengan sudut matanya. Memperhatikan perut gadis itu yang masih kembang kempis tak beraturan. Gadis itu terangsang.

"Jangan membuat wajah yang mengatakan kau ingin bercinta denganku, sayang," bisik Naruto parau.

Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu, begitu kosong hingga dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Pria itu sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya, sekarang pada wajah Hinata lalu mengecup bibirnya. Manis. Pria itu tak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak mencium bibir gadis itu. Tak ada perlawanan, bahkan gadis itu membiarkan Naruto melumat bibir tipis miliknya dan tangan mungilnya menelusuri kepala Naruto, meremas rambut kuning itu lembut lalu membalasnya.

Sekitar lima menit pria kuning itu menciumi si gadis indigo, selama itu juga hanya empat kali pria kuning itu membiarkan gadis indigo dan dirinya sendiri menghirup napas. Lalu setelah itu, gadis indigo terdiam. Ia pingsan.

"Jangan tertidur tanpa perlindungan sayang, lain kali jika kau tak berpakaian lengkap seperti ini aku akan bercinta denganmu walau itu artinya aku memperkosamu," bisiknya didepan wajah Hinata. Lalu dia mengecup bibir Hinata lagi.

"Dan jangan membuatku menunggu lama, penuhi hati dan pikiranmu dengan namaku. Aku tak akan membiarkan ruang kecil walau disudut hatimu ada nama laki-laki brengsek Sasuke itu," desisnya. Ia mulai memberi kiss mark di bahu Hinata dan beberapa tempat lainnnya. Pria itu jatuh cinta kepada gadis lemon itu. Dan itu bukan hanya delusi* semata.

**T B C**

_**Kasih review ya Mina :D**_

_**danke sehr gerne**__** :3 (**__**thank you**__**very much**__**)**_

_**balesan di bawah ya **__** yang login udah q bales, klo belum di komen ntar minta saja ya xDD**_

_**Tinggalin review lagi ya :D Ato kasi ide tambahan KKKkkk~**_

* * *

**Aku ga kuliah di jurusan akuntansi kok, malahan aku dulunya jurusan Administrasi Perkantoran, soal akuntansi pun itu yg nyrempet cuma kas kecil dan itu Cuma dasar akuntansi doang. Itu soalnya ada kakak kelas aku yg kuliah di jurusan itu, trus ada pengalaman dia yg di share juga tanya2 ke dia di tambah pencarian di google aja. Jadi kalo ntar ada hal yg ga nyambung ato gimana ya komennya jgn kasar2 ke sayanya :D Makasih.**

* * *

_*****__**Nyentrik : berperilaku, bergaya eksentrik, aneh, tidak wajar**_

_*** d**__**éjà vu **__**: **__**adalah sebuah frasa **__**Perancis**__** yang artinya secara harafiah adalah "pernah melihat" atau "pernah merasa". Maksudnya adalah mengalami sesuatu pengalaman yang dirasakan pernah dialami sebelumnya.**_

_*** **__**dich um einen Gefallen bitten ?**__** :**__** apa boleh saya minta tolong?**_

_*** **__**Einen **__**m**__**oment bitte **__**: tolong tunggu sebentar **_

**_*_**_**dominan** :__**bersifat sangat menentukan**_

_*** **__**Delusi**__** atau **__**Waham**__** adalah suatu keyakinan yang dipegang secara kuat namun tidak akurat, yang terus ada walaupun **__**bukti**__** menunjukkan hal tersebut tidak memiliki dasar dalam realitas.**_

* * *

**Guest**** :** Sudah lanjut, mari dibaca :D

**Namikaze archiless**** :** hehehe, sudah saya balas diatas xD sudah dilanjut, ayo dibaca

**Guest :** Makasih, dan semoga baca chap 3 nya ya :D

**Ayzhar**** :** Terima kasih. Calm bin dingin deh kkk~ soal sasuke nanti ya, chapter selanjutnya kkk~ Sip, udah update dibaca ya kohai xD

**Soputan**** :** Duit jangan dipikirin yg penting dipunyai kkkkk~Sipp, sip, ini sudah lanjut

**Guest**** :** Ini syudah next, dibaca lagi ya :D

**Katsumi :** Hehe, makasih, dibaca part lanjutannya ya

**Musash****i :** hahaha, bayangin dia muka datar memang susah kkk~ Sip, sudah lanjut :D

**Me :** Oke, sudah, semoga part ini baca :D

**Mangun****i :** Hayo, typos tuh kkkk~ benar sekali, sangat menghanyutkan klo naru ketawa kkk~ sip sip :D sudah semoga dibaca part ini ya :D

**Bonek mania**** :** Weh, ini yg enak apanya? Hahaha, dia mah keponakannya direktur xD Kubuat dia biar cepet tua kkk~

**Putera jaya**** :** LOL bisa saja itu xD Sudah update makanya segera dibaca yah xDD

**LL**** :** Sudah cin, ini dah diupdate, dibaca yah, dan juga makasih xD

**Guest**** :** dari sudut pandang naruto sudah dikeluarkan, makasih ya. Dan silahkan chap 3 nya dibaca :D

**Zaoldyeck13**** :** hehehe, siapa sasuke ada di chap depan jika tak ada halangan yg menyebabkan dia keluar dulu. Hahaha kamu juga pengen? xD

**Guest**** :** Sudah diupdate yah, jadi silahkan dibaca :D


End file.
